Auror Training
by slantedknitting
Summary: During his first few weeks of Auror training, Harry embarks on new sorts of relationships. With everyone. Harry/Ron slash. Other pairings: Harry/Anthony Goldstein, mentioned Ron/Hermione, past Harry/Ginny.


"May I sit with you?"

Harry and Ron looked up to see Anthony Goldstein grinning down at them.

"Oh, hey, mate! Sure, have a seat." Harry nodded in Ron's direction, and Ron scooted over in the booth to make room.

Anthony sat down and took a swig of his butterbeer. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Maybe a bit. You?"

"Definitely."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"How's your summer been?" asked Anthony.

"Oh, you know." Harry shrugged. "There… there was a lot going on."

"Yeah, no kidding." Anthony chuckled. "Still, it's a new day tomorrow, eh?"

"Absolutely." Harry raised his butterbeer and knocked it against Anthony's. "How was your summer?"

"Pretty boring. I've just been exploring London, mostly. I moved here right after I heard from the Auror department in June. Where are you living?"

"Here." Harry gestured vaguely towards the door. "We just finished moving in a few days ago."

"Who?"

"Ron."

"That's fun. We should meet up for drinks tomorrow."

"Yeah, sounds great."

Ron cleared his throat and the two other men turned to look at him.

"Hi, guys."

"Hey, Ron." Anthony laughed and Harry chugged some butterbeer.

"Slow down there, mate."

"Sorry," Harry gasped, placing his empty bottle on the table with a bang. "I'm going to get some firewhisky. You want any?"

"I'll take one," said Anthony, picking up his butterbeer to finish it.

"Yeah, me… too…" Ron muttered as Harry got up and walked away.

"So… this is a nice pub," said Anthony after an awkward pause.

Ron eyed him suspiciously. "You know he's with my sister, yeah?"

Anthony blinked. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh… they're back together?"

"Yes."

"One for you, one for you." Harry placed the shot glasses on the table as he sat down. "And one for me."

"Cheers." Anthony raised his glass and looked at Harry. "To Auror training!"

"Auror training!" Harry and Ron chorused.

The three men drank their shots and coughed.

"So Ron was just telling me that you're back with Ginny."

"Er… why?" Harry looked between the two sitting opposite him, then down at his empty shot glass.

"No idea."

"Oh, well… yeah."

"You're still together?"

"Yeah, kind of." Harry shifted uncomfortably in the booth. "It's, you know, I don't know. I'm here, she's at Hogwarts…"

"I see." Anthony looked at Harry for a moment before clearing his throat. "Well, I think I'm going to head home. Have to go feed the cat. And sleep. And… get ready for tomorrow."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Shit. Tomorrow."

Anthony reached across the table and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Tomorrow. It'll be great." He stood and adjusted his jacket. "See you at the Ministry, then."

"See you," Harry called as Anthony left the pub.

Ron cleared his throat and Harry glanced at him.

"What's up?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged innocently. "What? I'm kind of tired. You want to get going, too?"

"Sure."

They stood and left to walk across the street to their building and clumsily climb up two flights of stairs to their flat.

**-xxx-**

"Still want to get drinks tonight?"

Harry looked up and grinned at Anthony. "Hey, mate. That sounds great. Same pub?"

"Sure. How's nine?"

"Perfect."

"Alright. See you then." Anthony waved as he left the training classroom.

"What the fuck am I, invisible?"

Harry rolled his eyes as Ron finished packing up his bag. "Nine a problem for you?"

"No," muttered Ron, crossing his arms.

"Good. Let's go home and change."

**-xxx-**

"Fuck, I'm tired." Harry closed his eyes and slumped against the wall.

"Don't pass out in a pub," Anthony chided. "That's pathetic."

"I'm not drunk," Harry lied, opening one eye to peer across the table. "I'm just tired."

"You're also drunk." Anthony gestured to the shot glasses on the table. "You should drink some water, otherwise training won't be very fun for you tomorrow."

"I'm fine." Harry sat back up and took a deep breath. "What time is it?"

Anthony glanced at his watch. "Ten thirty."

"I'm going to bed," Ron announced, scooting out of the booth. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry watched Ron leave, frowning slightly.

"I don't think he likes me very much."

"Who, Ron?"

"No, the bartender," Anthony laughed.

"Ron likes you fine." Harry sighed. "Fuck. I'm drunk. Shit."

"What's wrong with that?" Anthony leaned across the table. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I just…" Harry scrunched up his face and then giggled slightly. "I just feel a bit weird, is all. I'm… ha."

Anthony bit his lip to hide a chuckle. "Let me get you some water."

Harry leaned back against the wall until Anthony came back with two large glasses of water.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He checked his watch again. "I think I have to go soon."

"Have to feed the cat?"

Anthony blushed slightly. "I don't actually have a cat."

"But you said…"

"Yeah." Anthony shrugged. "It was a… a joke. A stupid one."

"Oh…"

"Are you okay to get home?"

"I live across the street." Harry turned to point, and the room swung around his head. He closed his eyes and waited until he could feel his motionlessness again before opening them. "That was intense."

"Come on." Anthony stood and helped Harry up. "I'll walk you up to your flat."

"I'm not a girl," Harry complained as Anthony shuffled him out the door.

"Yes, you are," Anthony joked, checking for cars before leading Harry across the street.

"Are you going to give me a good night kiss, then?"

Anthony glanced briefly at Harry before letting go of him. "This your building?"

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off Anthony.

"Go on." Anthony pulled open the door.

"Are you coming up?"

Anthony sighed and looked up and down the street. "I… I can't. I have to get home."

Harry brushed angrily past Anthony as he went into his building.

"Harry!" Anthony shouted as Harry ran up the staircase without saying goodnight. "I'll… see you tomorrow, then." He let go of the door with a heavy sigh and let it slam shut as he inspected the street again. Satisfied that no one was there, he spun and Disapparated.

**-xxx-**

"Back so soon?"

Harry leaned against the door to his and Ron's flat and glared at his friend sitting on the couch. "What's that supposed to mean?" He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands, waiting for the room to stop spinning around him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry panted, opening his eyes and trying to stand up straight. "I'm a little drunk. I'm fine."

He remained where he was, staring down at Ron with a blank expression.

"Why do you let him do that?"

Harry considered the question for a moment, and then shrugged. "No idea what you're talking about."

"Goldstein."

"What about him?"

"You let him flirt with you."

"No, I don't!" Harry stepped away from the door.

"Yes, you do." Ron shook his head and stood to face Harry. "It's just weird, okay? You're dating my sister. You shouldn't be flirting with… anyone, really, but least of all men."

"I'm not gay," scowled Harry defensively before stomping dramatically to his room and slamming the door behind him.

**-xxx-**

"Morning."

Harry's insides burned with anxiety as he stared down at his piece of parchment and ignored Anthony.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry picked up his quill and dated the top of the page. Anthony tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Kind of sucks that we're still stuck in a classroom after all those years at Hogwarts, eh?"

Harry shrugged slightly.

"Oh, so you _can_ hear me," Anthony said dryly, but Harry could practically hear the smile on his face. "Listen, mate, can I talk to you after training? Or tonight at the pub?"

After taking a deep breath, Harry turned. "What?"

"Er…"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Just… life. You know. My cat."

Harry turned back around. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

**-xxx-**

Harry had reached the classroom door with Ron before he heard Anthony say his name. Ron stopped and turned back around to see who had called for his friend.

"Harry," Anthony repeated, walking up to the door. "Can we talk?"

Harry turned around slowly, his mouth hanging half open as he tried to think of an excuse.

"We've got to be somewhere, actually," Ron said after a moment. "Come on." He grabbed Harry's arm and guided him down the hallway to the elevators.

Harry twisted his arm out of Ron's grip and got grudgingly into the lift. "I didn't need you to do that."

"Sorry," muttered Ron. "It looked like you needed an escape route."

"He's not flirting with me, alright?"

"Alright! I'm sorry. I was just trying to look out for you."

"I don't need that. It's not like flirting is a life-threatening danger."

"Yeah, but, he… he's got the wrong idea about you. I'm just trying to be a friend."

"He doesn't have any idea about me," Harry said bitterly. "He's just being friendly."

"Alright."

"I don't need your help with it."

"I said alright! I'm sorry, okay? What more do you want?"

Harry shook his head as they left the elevator.

**-xxx-**

Harry walked into the pub across the street from his flat and scanned the room. Anthony was sitting in a corner reading through the _Evening Prophet_ and drinking butterbeer. Harry strode over and sat himself down across the table.

"You came." Anthony smiled.

Harry shrugged. "You wanted to talk."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

Anthony frowned and scratched his eyebrow. "Look, I didn't… I know you're straight, okay?"

Harry sighed and nodded, glancing down at the newspaper on the table and idly attempting to read the upside-down headlines.

"Right?"

"Right." Harry sat up straighter and looked determinately at Anthony. "I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"They're not awkward. We're just friends."

Harry nodded again as he stood. "I'm getting a drink."

He came back a few minutes later with a light flush on his cheeks that told Anthony he had done a few shots of firewhisky at the bar. Handing Anthony a butterbeer, Harry slid into the booth and took a swig from his own bottle.

"Ron thinks that you flirt with me," said Harry, inspecting the butterbeer label closely.

Anthony sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Look, Harry… I find you very attractive. I can't lie about that. But I understand… that it's not going to happen. I'm not trying to pick you up or make you uncomfortable in any way."

Harry continued reading the label for a long time, biting his bottom lip roughly. Finally, he put the bottle down, cleared his throat, and turned the newspaper towards him. "Your trousers are so tight," he said through clenched teeth, staring avidly at the headline about goblins, "that I can hardly stand to look at your arse."

Anthony furrowed his eyebrows. "Was that… a… compliment?"

"Yes." Harry looked up to meet Anthony's confused gaze. "I find you very attractive, too."

A lopsided grin spread on one side of Anthony's face. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not," whispered Harry.

"I thought you were dating Ginny."

Harry took a long gulp of butterbeer before responding. "It's a complicated situation. It's difficult to have a long distance relationship when…"

"When you don't even like girls?"

"I like girls," said Harry easily. "I do. I like Ginny. She's great. She's cute. She's… she's great. I just, you know, also… like… men. I like you."

"But you're dating Ginny."

"No." Harry sighed. "We're on a break, sort of. We were kind of together over the summer, but… only kind of. Ron doesn't really know the full details. I never talked to him about it. Anyway, the point is that I'm… free to do whatever I want."

"Or whomever you want."

Harry blushed.

"Can I come over?"

"Erm… Ron's home."

"And he doesn't know about this."

"No. He… he thinks that you like me. But I… I kind of told him that I'm not gay."

"And you're not gay. No harm in that."

Shrugging, Harry finished the rest of his butterbeer. "I'm sorry. I can't invite you up."

"That's alright. Would you like to come over to my place for a bit?"

"I think so," said Harry quietly. "That would be nice."

"Good." Grinning, Anthony stood up and waited for Harry to follow him out of the pub.

**-xxx-**

"Where were you?"

Harry closed the door to his flat and flung his jacket over the back of the couch. "Out."

"Obviously."

"Obviously." Harry slumped onto the couch next to Ron and sighed. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much. Took a shower. Went to the pub. Thought you'd be there."

"I was."

"Yeah, you smell like firewhisky. Are you drunk?"

"Yeah." Harry propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Yeah, I think I'm still a bit drunk."

"Were you with Goldstein?"

"What do you think?"

"I think it looks like you have a hickey."

Harry's hand shot up to the bruise on his neck. "Shit. I didn't realize… damn it. Is there a spell to cover these?"

"Are you or are you not dating my sister?" demanded Ron.

"Not," Harry conceded after a moment. "Not… exactly. We're… together in a vague, vague sense… in that… we're allowed to see other people."

"And who are you seeing?"

Harry shrugged coolly. "No one you know. Just a Muggle I met."

Ron rolled his eyes and put his feet up next to Harry's. "What's going on with you and Ginny? Hermione and I are fine with the long distance thing."

"Well, we're not you and Hermione," Harry muttered as he stood. "I have to go to bed. I'm drunk."

"You should stop drinking on weeknights," Ron called after him as he went into his room.

**-xxx-**

"Morning," Anthony said to no one in particular as he sat down two rows over from Harry in the Auror classroom.

"Morning," Harry answered casually.

Ron settled himself between them and, with his wand hidden up the sleeve of his robes, tied Anthony's shoelaces together.

"I can't wait till next week when we're out of this classroom," said Anthony.

"We'll just be back in here the next week," muttered Ron.

"Yeah, but still. It'll be a nice change. It'll be downright thrilling. Practical training. I'm excited."

"Me too," agreed Harry.

Ron made an ambiguous movement with his head and dipped his quill in ink as the trainer walked towards the head of the room.

**-xxx-**

"Do you want to meet up for drinks later?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Ron cut him off.

"We can't. We've got dinner plans. See you tomorrow."

"Er." Anthony looked at Harry, who shrugged apologetically, and then began gathering up his things. He stood and fell into Ron's desk.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, moving over and helping Anthony to stand.

"Yeah, fine," Anthony muttered, lifting his robes a little. He stared down at his shoes. "What the hell?"

As he sat down to untie and retie his laces, Harry turned to Ron, anger brewing in his eyes. Ron shrugged innocently and moved for the door.

"Come on, Harry, we have to go."

"No, we don't."

Ron turned back around and glared at his friend. "We told my mum we'd go over for dinner. We have to go home and change."

Harry blinked. "Oh. Right. I completely forgot. Are you okay?" he asked, turning back to Anthony.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh…kay. Bye, then." Harry pushed past Ron and walked several yards ahead of him all the way to their flat.

**-xxx-**

"What the hell is your problem?" Harry demanded when Ron finally walked through the door.

"What?" Ron pulled off his robes and dropped them carelessly onto a chair.

"Why'd you tie his shoelaces together?"

"I didn't."

"I know you did, Ron."

"Oh yeah?" Ron stormed over to Harry and glared menacingly at him. "Well I know he gave you that hickey."

Harry set his jaw. "And?"

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"And? So what?"

"So you admit it?"

"No." Harry took a step back. "But what if he had? That's no reason to hate him."

Ron pushed Harry against the back of the couch and pointed a finger in his face. "Did he or did he not give you that bloody disgusting hickey?"

Harry tried to move, but Ron held his ground, leaning forcibly into Harry's space.

"Yes," he finally responded, looking boldly into Ron's furious eyes.

With a growl that morphed into a shout, Ron practically leapt away from Harry.

"Fuck you, Harry," Ron mumbled as he flung the door open and stormed out of their flat.

**-xxx-**

_Mum,_

_We can't come to dinner tonight. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. I didn't know how much homework we would have. Maybe next week._

_Love, Ron_

**-xxx-**

Harry knocked desperately on the door until it opened.

"Harry!" Anthony smiled and moved aside to let Harry into his flat. "What's up? I thought you had dinner plans."

"Not anymore." Harry fell into a chair and sighed. "Is it okay that I'm here?"

"Of course." Anthony pulled a chair over and sat across from Harry. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I sort of told Ron. He's really… he's quite angry."

"Why?"

"I don't fucking know." Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "I'm sorry he tied your shoelaces together. I don't know what his problem is, but he's turning into a real git."

"I'm sorry." Anthony put a hand on Harry's knee. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know. I just can't… he's… he's my best friend. I don't know what's going on. I honestly didn't think he'd be so upset by it."

"Maybe he's just confused. Or maybe he's upset because you didn't tell him sooner."

"When was I supposed to tell him? It's been completely irrelevant until now! I've been… I was with Ginny, and – and Cho! What would have been the point in telling him that I fancy blokes? It would have gotten all over Hogwarts and…"

"And?"

"I… I don't know what I was going to say. I didn't mean it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like… I mean, I know you were out at Hogwarts, and I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, really. I was out at Hogwarts, but it wasn't exactly on purpose."

"How's that?"

Anthony smiled slightly. "You never heard?"

"Heard what? All I ever heard was that you were gay. Seamus told me. Said he'd caught you and Terry Boot snogging by the lake."

"Right. Well, Seamus wasn't the only one who saw. He promised to keep quiet about it… but that obviously didn't happen if he told you."

"He knew I wasn't going to tell anyone. And I didn't. But then I heard other people talking about you, so I figured… you'd come out. Never heard anything about Terry, though."

"That's because he sucked off Blaise Zabini."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Blaise caught us, too. A different time. He threatened to tell everyone, and Terry offered to… well, that's what happened. I refused to whore myself out like that, so Blaise told everyone I was bent. It didn't matter at that point about Terry, anyway. I broke up with him."

"So, Blaise is gay, too?"

"Yeah. He's got some issues about it, though. Obviously."

Harry smiled weakly. "I had no idea… I thought you… were the only one. And me."

Anthony leaned forward and kissed Harry softly. "There are a lot more bent wizards than you'd think. It's hard, I guess. The population is already pretty small, so everyone's obsessed with making babies."

Harry laughed. "That's true." He sighed deeply. "I just… I didn't think Ron would be so upset by it."

Anthony chewed on this thumbnail for a moment. "Can I offer my opinion?"

"Why not?"

"I think… he might be jealous."

Harry snorted loudly. "Who? Ron?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, right. I… _he wishes_." Harry crossed his arms and shook his head.

"He wishes he were jealous?"

Harry shrugged. "No, I don't know. He's not jealous. He's madly in love with Hermione."

"I suppose."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It just seems, to me, like he's a bit jealous."

"He's not jealous."

"Alright."

"He's not!"

"Okay! I'm agreeing."

"Good."

Anthony stood and held out his hand to help Harry up. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry. Is it okay if I just stay here for a while? I really don't want to go back there."

"Sure. No problem at all. Is there anything I can do?"

After a short pause, Harry glanced sheepishly up at Anthony, who smiled knowingly. Lacing one hand through Harry's disheveled hair, Anthony moved closer and kissed him.

**-xxx-**

"So, what, are you dating him now?"

Harry closed the door to his flat and turned to see Ron sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly.

"But you're sleeping with him."

"What? No, I'm not."

"But you slept over there."

"Doesn't mean we had sex."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Ron shrugged and took a bite of sausage.

"We need to talk," said Harry as he sat down next to Ron.

"No time," Ron said through his food, lifting his watch for Harry to see.

"I didn't mean now. Tonight. After training."

Ron shrugged again and said nothing. Muttering angrily to himself, Harry got back up and went into his room to get dressed for the day.

**-xxx-**

"Can we talk now?" asked Harry as soon as he and Ron walked into their flat.

"I would have thought you'd have a date with Goldstein."

"He's not more important than you are."

Ron turned around from where he was standing by the window across the room from Harry. "Oh, is that so?"

"You know it is."

"Do I? If I mean that much to you, why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

"I'm not gay," Harry said, taking a step away from the door. "I like girls. I do. I liked Cho. I liked Ginny. But that doesn't mean I can't like Anthony."

"You still could have told me."

"Why? So you could be an arse about it?"

"Fuck off."

"No, you fuck off!" Harry strode across the room and stood in front of Ron. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Okay? Is that better? It didn't really seem like important information."

"It's bloody important," Ron grumbled.

"Why? Why is it so important, Ron?"

Ron glared at Harry, who tried desperately to read the blue eyes in front of him, but failed.

"I don't understand why you're so upset."

"I'm not upset!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh. Okay. So this is you being happy and supportive, is it?"

Ron moved to walk away, but Harry seized him by the arms and shook him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Without warning, Ron grabbed Harry's head and kissed him hard.

Harry pushed him away. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he screamed.

Ron simply stood there, panting and blushing.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know," Ron said in a small voice.

They stood there, staring menacingly at each other for a long, drawn out moment. Then, Harry flung himself on Ron, who slammed against the window, and thrust his tongue into Ron's mouth. They groped each other roughly, their hands flying up and down each other's bodies, unsure where to stop or what to grab.

"Fuck." Ron panted as Harry tore his mouth away and put it, instead, over Ron's ear. "Fuck." he shivered as Harry's tongue poked around.

Harry's hands landed on Ron's belt, which he quickly undid.

Ron growled, grabbing Harry's shoulders and flipping him around. "Mine." Holding Harry against the window, Ron pushed his trousers and boxers to the ground and gripped his erection. "Mine," he repeated through clenched teeth. "Mine."

"Ron–" Harry gasped.

Ron kissed Harry fervently as he began stroking him slowly. Harry thrust his hips roughly up into Ron's hand until Ron conceded and started pumping his arm with an almost violent speed.

Harry's mouth fell open and he banged his head back against the window, drawing in shaky, short breaths. Ron put his lips over Harry's faded hickey and set about replacing it with a fresher, bigger one. All Harry could do was gasp mindlessly as a desperate need to come consumed his body. He gripped Ron's arm tightly and clenched his eyes as he came all over their shirts and Ron's hand.

Ron slumped slightly against Harry, panting against Harry's neck.

"Is that how you wank?"

Lifting his head, Ron raised an eyebrow. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Just wondering. It was… intense."

Ron smiled and moved to sit on the windowsill next to Harry. "I think the neighbors can see your arse."

"That's… oddly not much of a concern for me, right now."

"So… what… erm. Yeah."

"Do you want a blow job?"

Ron looked over at Harry. "You're not one for romance, are you?"

Harry shrugged and sank to his knees in front of Ron. "Mostly I'm trying to figure out a way to show your arse to the whole street, too." He reached up and undid Ron's trousers before yanking the clothes to the floor. "I've never done this before," he warned.

"Do you think I have?"

"Good point." Harry eyed Ron's cock for a moment before sticking his tongue out and licking the underside. Ron's breath caught in his throat and Harry gripped the base with one hand before licking it again. He did this until Ron's knuckles turned white from gripping the windowsill, and then he moved his mouth over Ron's erection and sucked on it. Ron huffed out a breath and looked down to watch as Harry began sliding Ron's cock in and out of his mouth, taking a bit more in each time. Harry moved his hand down to Ron's balls and rubbed the crease between them with his thumb before squeezing them gently. Ron grunted quietly as his hips jerked slightly. Wrapping his lips around the head of Ron's cock, Harry sucked and licked enthusiastically. He moved his hand back up and stroked Ron quickly. Ron bit his lip and groaned deeply as he came in Harry's mouth, shuddering helplessly.

Harry coughed a bit, but swallowed and stood back up to look at Ron's flushed, sweaty, satisfied face. They kissed languidly, Ron grabbing Harry's shirt and pulling him down until they were both sitting on the floor.

Ron broke the kiss and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Harry scooted next to him and looked down at their exposed cocks.

"Now what?"

Ron shrugged. "No idea."

"What about Hermione?"

"I don't know. What about Goldstein? What about Ginny?"

"I… I would choose you," Harry said quietly.

Ron grinned widely. "Me, too. You, I mean. I would choose you, too."

Harry laughed. "What was all that 'mine' business about?"

"Oh, that." Ron blushed and looked down at the floor. "I just… you and Goldstein… I wanted it to be me. I wanted… to be with you. I was… confused, because I thought that you only liked girls. So I never said anything because I didn't think I would be able to – to hide how I feel about you if you ever found out I'm a bit bent. But then you and Goldstein… I was jealous."

"He said you were," Harry said softly, taking Ron's hand in his and lacing their fingers together. "I didn't believe him. I couldn't. I didn't… I didn't want to fool myself into thinking that there was any possibility in the world that we could ever… do what we just did."

Ron chuckled slightly. "Well, we did."

"We certainly did."

"Now what?"

"No idea."

"Me either," sighed Ron.

**-xxx-**

"I think I have to write a letter to Hermione," Ron said miserably as he and Harry walked into their flat the next day.

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "I should write to Ginny as well."

"Was Goldstein upset?"

"Not especially." Harry shrugged. "It's not like we'd been dating or anything. We just snogged a few times. He said he didn't really think it would last. He said he's happy for us."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Decent bloke, that Anthony Goldstein. Always said so."

Harry laughed and pushed Ron's shoulder. "You prat."

Ron vaulted himself over the back of the couch and landed ungracefully on the soft cushions. "I'm so bleeding glad it's Friday."

Harry moved behind Ron and leaned down to kiss his neck. "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Sure. But just so you know, I'm planning on consummating our relationship tonight."

Harry paused, then walked around the couch and sat next to Ron. "You planning on doing that by yourself?"

"No." Ron laughed. "Just thought I should, er, let you know what my full intentions are."

"I see. And do I get a say in this?"

Ron frowned slightly. "If… I mean, if you don't want–"

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "Of course I want, you idiot. I was joking."

"Good. Let's go eat, then. I'm starving."

**-xxx-**

"I have to take a piss," Ron announced as he and Harry came back to their flat after dinner. "Which bedroom should I meet you in?"

Harry pushed Ron against the door and kissed him roughly.

"I'm serious," Ron said, pulling his mouth away. "I'm about to wet myself."

Harry laughed and stepped away. "My bed is bigger."

"Great." Ron slapped Harry's arse as they walked off in separate directions. Harry went into his room and slowly removed all of his clothes. He sat on the edge of his bed and tapped his feet nervously until Ron came in.

"Well, that's no fun," Ron complained, leaning against the doorframe. "I was looking forward to taking off your clothes myself."

"Sorry." Harry stood and pulled Ron into his room. He shut the door and turned to see Ron undressing himself hurriedly. "Over it already, then?"

"'Course." Ron kicked his shoes off and quickly removed his trousers and socks.

"Did you not wear underwear?"

"No."

"That's kind of hot."

"I'm glad you approve."

Harry smiled and hesitated for a moment before gently pushing Ron onto his bed and crawling on top of him. Their semi-erect cocks brushed together, and they both gasped. Ron pulled Harry into a deep, desperate kiss that lasted until they were dizzy for lack of air.

"Move up," panted Harry, getting off Ron and allowing him to scoot farther up the bed. He lay on his side next to Ron and brushed his thumb idly over Ron's nipple. "I don't really know what I'm doing," he admitted quietly.

"I'm pretty sure you're touching my nipple."

Harry sighed and rolled onto his back. "Can't you be serious for two seconds? Merlin."

"I was kidding, Harry," Ron said, turning on his side and brushing the fringe off Harry's forehead. He ran a finger over the lightening scar and looked into Harry's frightened green eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing either. I've never done this before."

"But you've had sex with Hermione, at least."

"No." Ron flopped onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "We never had sex."

"Oh." Harry took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself. "I'm just nervous."

"No reason to be," Ron said, moving on top of him. "It's only me."

"Exactly." Harry reached up and traced Ron's jawbone with his fingers. "So, now what?"

"I don't really think we need to lay out a game plan." Ron smiled. "Why don't we just go with it?"

"Shouldn't… shouldn't we decide who's doing what? So it doesn't get… confusing… later?"

Ron considered this for a moment. "I suppose. What do you want to do?"

"I… I don't know." Harry blushed furiously. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't care. I'd… I'd like to fuck you, but only if you're comfortable with that. And it certainly wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if you wanted to fuck me."

Harry smiled. "Do you want to decide?"

"No, you should."

Harry paused for a long moment before grabbing Ron and flipping him on to his back. He positioned himself on top of Ron, aligning their eager cocks. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry as they thrust slowly against each other. Harry kissed Ron's neck hungrily, working his way up to Ron's ear.

"I want you to fuck me," he whispered.

Ron grinned and moved his hands down to squeeze Harry's arse. "Fantastic."

Harry crawled off Ron and got onto his hands and knees. "Like this?"

Ron laughed and sat up. "I guess, yeah. Do you have any lube?"

"Top drawer." Harry nodded to the bedside table.

Ron found it quickly and covered his cock with the oil before moving behind Harry. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Ron whispered, holding his cock and pressing the head against the pink ring of muscle that Harry was flaunting. He pushed forward slightly, and Harry winced. He tried again, and Harry huffed slightly. "Erm, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't, er… it's not working."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't get it in."

"Well… try again." Harry lowered himself onto his elbows. "Try it now."

Ron tried again, with more force, and Harry cried out in pain.

"Shit!" Ron sat back on his heels as Harry lay down on his stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Ron lay down next to Harry and forced the other man to look at him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Are you really okay?"

Harry nodded. "It just hurt. I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Ron wrapped his arm around Harry and sighed. "I don't think it's supposed to hurt that much."

Harry rolled out of Ron's grip. "Well, it bloody did, okay?"

"No, I just meant–"

"You try shoving a cock up your arse."

"Harry–"

"What?" Harry turned his head to look at Ron. "Is this it, then? We can't have sex because my arse is too sensitive?"

"Harry!" Ron laughed and kissed him softly. "I just meant that I think we're probably doing it wrong. I don't really know anything about this… this sort of sex."

"Me neither," Harry admitted.

"Well, let's just try again, shall we?"

Harry nodded, wrapping arm around Ron's neck as Ron crawled back on top of him. "Can we go a bit slower this time, maybe?"

"Sounds perfect," Ron said before capturing Harry's lip in a passionate kiss.

Harry relaxed into the kiss, losing himself in Ron's long tongue, his swollen lips, his wide hands, his lanky body, his firm muscles. He thought about all the times he had wanked while thinking about Ron, all the times he had nearly lost his mind seeing Ron naked in the Quidditch showers at Hogwarts, all the times he had pretending that Ginny was Ron during a snogging session. Ron reached down and wrapped his hand around Harry's aching cock.

"Yes." Harry panted as Ron nibbled down his jaw and neck to his shoulder. "Ron, oh fuck… Ron," he rambled senselessly, reeling in the fact that he was finally with Ron, that Ron wanted him too, that they were about to make love.

Ron sat up and watched his hand on Harry's cock, biting his lip.

"Come back," Harry pleaded, trying to sit up and reach for Ron.

"I have an idea. Lay back down."

Harry did so, and Ron let go of his cock and reached for the lube again. Spread it over his hand, Ron motioned for Harry to bring his legs up a bit. Harry spread and bent his knees, looking questioningly up at Ron.

"What are you – ah!" Harry gasped as Ron pressed a fingertip against his arse hole. "That's cold," he muttered.

Ron smiled and rubbed his finger around the taut skin. "It'll warm up. Just relax." He grabbed Harry's cock with his free hand and rubbed his thumb around the head.

Harry moaned and closed his eyes as pleasure shot through his tense body. He took a few deep breaths, willing himself to relax and to focus on Ron's thumb. Ron leaned down and flicked his tongue over the head of Harry's cock a few times before taking it in his mouth and sucking roughly. Harry arched his back slightly, biting his bottom lip.

"_Oh_!" He gasped as Ron's finger slipped inside him. "Wow."

"How does it feel? Ron asked quietly, sitting back up.

"Good, I think."

"Good." Sliding his finger in and out slowly, Ron pulled gently on Harry's balls before taking as much of Harry's cock into his mouth as he could. He waited until Harry's breathing became erratic before trying to add a second finger.

Harry inhaled sharply, clenching around the intrusion.

"Relax," Ron hushed him, moving up to kiss him. "It was easier when you were relaxed. Just try to calm down."

Harry nodded and licked his lips.

"Relax," Ron whispered, dipping his tongue into Harry's ear. He kissed every inch of skin above Harry's shoulders that he could reach with his lips, and slowly, Harry relaxed around his fingers. "I want you," Ron said desperately when Harry began lifting his hips in an effort to get friction for his throbbing cock. "Fuck, I want you so bad." He began thrusting his fingers in and out of Harry's arse in rhythm with Harry's bucking hips. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"I think I have an idea," Harry gasped, reaching down to grab Ron's rock hard cock.

"Shit," Ron muttered, burying his fingers in Harry's arse and leaving them there as Harry stroked his cock. "How does it feel?"

"Feels good," Harry murmured into Ron's hair. "I want you _now_."

Groaning, Ron sat up and looked down at Harry's arse. He slowly pulled his two fingers out, and then even slower, pushed three back in. Harry breathed slowly, staring wide-eyed at Ron, forcing himself to stay relaxed.

"Is this okay?"

"Hurts," squeaked Harry.

Ron nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from his hand. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's a good hurt."

Ron looked up and when his eyes met Harry's, he felt Harry's muscles loosen a bit more.

"I trust you," Harry whispered.

"Good." Ron leaned down and kissed Harry roughly as he started thrusting his fingers. Harry whimpered slightly into the kiss, but soon enough was lifting his hips to meet Ron's hand.

"Do it already," Harry whined, gripping Ron's hair to pull their mouths apart.

Ron sat up and pulled his hand away from Harry's arse. "Are… are you sure?"

"Do I look unsure?" Harry asked, gesturing to his red, dripping erection.

"No." Ron grinned and slathered his cock with more lube. He pressed his head to Harry's pink muscle again and looked back up at Harry's dark green eyes. "Are you ready?"

"_Yes_."

"Okay," Ron whispered, pushing forward as Harry thrust up to meet him. They breathed together – in, out… in, out… in, out – until Ron's balls were lying against Harry's arse.

"Mer_fucking_lin!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Harry smiled slightly. "How does it feel?"

"Oh, fuck." Ron leaned down and bit roughly into Harry's shoulder.

Harry yelped. "Ow! Hey!"

"Sorry," Ron panted, leaning his forehead on Harry's chest.

"You going to move anytime soon?" Harry asked after a long pause.

"I don't know if I can," chuckled Ron.

"It's okay," Harry said quietly. "I want you to."

"Fuck," Ron muttered, sitting back up and looking cautiously down at where he and Harry were joined. "_Fuck_."

"Move already!" Harry laughed.

"Alright." Ron took a deep breath and pulled almost completely out before sliding back in. He repeated this, staring avidly at his and Harry's hips and trying desperately to control himself. "Alright," he whispered, speeding up slightly. Harry thrust against him, moaning quietly as his cock bounced along.

Ron was gradually moving faster, gripping Harry's hips tighter, groaning louder. Harry felt pleasure spreading through his limbs with each thrust. Ron was panting, sweating, reeling in orgasmic sensations, and Harry could feel himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge just from watching Ron's flushed face.

"Stop," Harry said breathlessly when Ron's rhythm broke.

Ron stilled immediately, opening his eyes and looking down at Harry with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry panted. "I just don't want you to finish yet. I want to come with you inside me."

Ron shuddered and groaned shakily. "Fuck, Harry. You can't say things like that if you're trying to get me not to come."

Harry grinned. "Sorry."

"What do you want me to do?"

Harry bit his lip. "I've… I've heard about… I've heard about this… _this_ being really, _really_… pleasurable."

Ron frowned a bit. "It's not?"

"No, it is! It definitely is. I've just… I heard about this, erm, this spot, I guess."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "A spot where?"

"Erm." Harry blushed and glanced down. "There. In…side."

"What?" Ron followed Harry's gaze. "Oh. _Oh_. What?"

"It's… it's supposed to be…"

"How… how do I… find it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Should I change angles or something?"

"Maybe, yeah."

"Can you hand me those pillows?"

Harry reached up behind him and passed the pillows to Ron, who scooted them under Harry until his hips were raised a bit higher. Ron thrust experimentally, and Harry whimpered slightly.

"You okay?"

Harry opened his mouth, but no words came out. Ron smiled slyly and thrust his hips again. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and his cock twitched dangerously.

"I take it we found the spot, then?" Ron teased.

"Fuck," Harry panted with a weak voice. "It's so – _aaahh_ – good," he moaned as Ron picked up a steady rhythm again. He body was trembling uncontrollably, and he could barely think for the sparks coursing through him.

"Fuck," Ron groaned, looking down at Harry's writhing body. "Fuck, you're hot." He gritted his teeth against coming, focusing on thrusting against that spot inside Harry.

"Gon…na… aah." Harry groaned and reached for his cock. Gripping it tightly, he stroked himself furiously, thrusting spastically against Ron.

Ron groaned and rocked his hips faster, forcing his eyes to stay open. Harry shouted as he pulled the orgasm from his body. Shaking violently, he came on his chest. Ron watched for as long as he could, taking in the warped, mindless, and painfully beautiful expression on Harry's face, before closing his eyes and giving into his own orgasm. He moaned Harry's name breathlessly as he shuddered through his blissful release.

Hours may have passed before Ron finally opened his eyes again to look down at his sated lover. They were both still out of breath, still sweating, still shivering through after-shocks. Ron pulled out slowly and collapsed on his back next to Harry.

Harry rolled over and flung an arm and a leg over Ron, neither of them caring about the sticky mess covering them both.

"Fuck that was good," Ron managed.

Harry laughed. "That's one way to put it."

Ron turned slightly to look at Harry. "Thanks."

Harry blinked, startled. "You're welcome?"

Rolling his eyes, Ron kissed Harry lazily but lovingly, holding Harry's head close to his.

"I love you," Ron whispered against Harry's lips as they broke apart.

Harry looked into Ron's smiling eyes. "I love you, too."

They lay there for a lingering moment, gazing at each other, until Harry closed his eyes and rolled limply on to his back.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" Ron asked into Harry's damp neck.

Harry grinned and stretched. "Do I ever!"

Ron stood slowly and held out his hand to Harry. "Coming?"

"Of course." Harry extending his arm and let Ron pull him out of the bed. Ron turned for the door, and Harry wrapped his arms around the taller man from behind. He dragged his teeth along Ron's earlobe, causing Ron to shiver slightly. "You have no idea how lucky I am."

Ron turned around and, digging his fingers into Harry's mane of black hair, kissed him hard. "The feeling is entirely mutual."


End file.
